perfect is not a sin
by Silent Devil
Summary: Eriol who is the 'perfect boy' drinks and smokes, since he and nakuru are being abuse by their mother. Tomoyo found out and tries to help Eriol but why won't Eriol let Tomoyo help him?
1. Tomoyo founds out

Me: The story is called 'Abusive life'  
  
Summary: Eriol is the 'perfect guy' he's in middle class of school. He's intelligent, helpful, and a great athlete. But not everybody is perfect…what's wrong with Eriol? Why is he getting pale everyday? Does Tomoyo know anything about this?  
  
Age: Tomoyo, Sakura-15, Eriol, Syaoran-16, Nakuru-19, Touya-20  
  
Note: No magic Kaho and Yukito are married, E+T bit S+S and a bit N+T (Sorry T+Y)  
  
*Chapter one*  
(After school)  
"Sup Eriol" said Syaoran  
"Nothing much, Syaoran, do u ask that chick yet?" said Eriol  
"No man, I feel nervous," said Syaoran  
"You shouldn't, Sakura feels the same for you" said Eriol  
"You're right Eriol, I'll ask her tonight" said Syaoran running away from Eriol   
After Syaoran left, Eriol took out a cigarette and then smoke  
"That's it baby, no one will never know about this," said Eriol holding the pack of cigarette  
  
(With S+T [At night])  
"Sakura, why are you nervous for your big date?" said Tomoyo  
"What if I mess up the date? Syaoran will hate me," said Sakura   
"No what ifs, Syaoran will like you no matter what," said Tomoyo   
"I hope so Tomoyo, I need the perfect dress for the date," said Sakura  
Tomoyo nodded  
"Here" said Tomoyo handing Sakura a dress (I don't wear dress   
-_-; I'm a boy so I don't know the description)  
"Thanks Tomoyo, I owe you," said Sakura  
"Just tell me all about your date later," said Tomoyo  
" Okay" said Sakura  
  
Tomoyo left Sakura's house and walked home  
When she walked home she saw a man who was about her age smoking   
Tomoyo's POV  
'Who would smoke at the age of fifteen?' thought Tomoyo  
As she walks closer, the man walks back step by step.   
"Who are you?" said Tomoyo  
Eriol's POV  
Ah…I needed that. What's that? I looked around, I see Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend there. I got worried, what if she sees me smoking and tell everybody, that'll ruin my reputation. She's coming closer, as I walk back. She walks closer and closer.   
I ran away   
"Wait!" I heard her shouting  
Tomoyo's POV  
Who was that? He's scared, but why? And who was he?  
  
Eriol's POV  
I was panting, I felt tired as I arrived home. I shut my eyes tightly as I open the door   
"Where have you been Eriol? You should've been back two hours ago!" shouted Eriol's mother who is Mitzu   
"Mom, I was out for a while," I had said  
"Did you get what I want?" said Mitzu  
"Yes mother," I said as I handed her some cigarettes   
"Some are missing, Eriol! You been smoking" said Mitzu  
"No mom, a man stole some of it," I lied. I know I shouldn't lied to my mother.  
"Eriol you're lying, for that you have to be punish," said Mitzu. Mother was holding the whip again, she start hurting me  
As I scream in pain my mom start to whip me even more  
"Eriol do you learn your lesson?" said Mitzu  
"Yes mother," I said wincing  
"You will get this much pain if you start lying to me again" said Mitzu   
"Yes mother," I repeated  
  
"Go to sleep and buy some more tobacco," said Mitzu   
"Yes Mitzu" I muttered  
"What do you say Eriol?" hiss Mitzu  
"Yes mother" I said quickly   
"You are just like your father, Eriol, do not disobey me again," said Mitzu  
The moment I hear father, I immediately felt guilty. I should've saved him from mother. Nakuru should be home now, I walked our room and saw Nakuru  
"Hey Nakuru" said Eriol  
"Eriol did you get the whipped from mom?" said Nakuru  
"Yes" I said   
"Eriol, we have to do something about mom," said Nakuru worrying (They're brother and sister in this story)  
"Nakuru, you heard what she said, if we tell, she'll come and get us and our friends" I warn her  
  
Nakuru's POV  
I was worrying for my brother. That was his fifth time this week. Mother is getting stricter about Eriol, father why did you have to leave us?  
"Eriol let's go to sleep now" I said  
"K" Eriol said  
Eriol went to his sleeping bag and slept. I turn off the light and slept in my sleeping bag too. I wish we could have a real life  
Closing my eyes  
  
*Tomorrow*  
Reader's POV  
"Nakuru, Eriol! School!" shouted Mitzu whipping them   
Nakuru and Eriol suddenly woke up then went to school  
"Eriol, remember give me more tobacco" said Mitzu   
Eriol nodded  
(School)  
"What sup Eriol?" said a kid. Eriol gave him a fake smiled and said "Nothing much"  
Eriol went to his room before the bell ring  
"Sup Eriol" said almost all the kids   
"Nothing much guys" said Eriol giving them another fake smile  
Tomoyo and Sakura went barging in and said  
"Sorry Tsuki-sensei, we over slept"   
"That's fine Sakura, Tomoyo, go on take your seat," said Tsuki   
"Now we began on the American and the Vietnam war" said Tsuki  
Eriol's POV  
Got to stay focus, but I feel dizzy, I have to stay awake. That smoking really cost me, erg… the pain is still hurting me  
"Eriol?" said Tsuki  
"Yes Tsuki-sensei?" I asked  
"Do you know when is the American and Vietnam War?" said Tsuki  
"Uh…1950?" I said, I was actually guessing but that was right  
"You are correct Eriol like always," said Tsuki  
"Alright today we are doing a project that involves everybody, it's about a play. A little kid lost his father but not his mother. Everyday the kid is getting pain from his mother, but a little girl found out that he was being abuse and tries to help him. But his mother forbid it and tries to kill her. This is called 'Life and abuse," said Tsuki  
  
(After school)  
Still Eriol's POV  
"Syaoran, did anything happened during the date?" I said,   
"It was cool," said Syaoran smiling a bit  
I smirked  
"You kissed her didn't you little wolf?" I teased him with his nickname  
He began to blush and start to stuttered  
"Well, I…I was, kinda, yea"   
I pat him on the back  
"It's ok dude, hope you guys get married" I said and smirking too  
He was blushing so hard that a tomato can't even beat him  
"How about you man? Who do you like?" said Syaoran   
I can't really say, I don't think I like anybody in this school   
"I'm not sure Syaoran" I said while I shrug  
  
"Fine dark star" said Syaoran saying my nickname (Eh, I call Eriol dark star for no reason what so ever)  
"I gotta head home now Eriol see ya," said Syaoran leaving  
I was relived as he left. I didn't want to smoke but I'm already addicted to it  
I went to the store and buy some cigarette and tobacco. I showed him my fake I.D. he believed me. I went to the park again to have some relaxation   
  
Tomoyo's POV  
"So Sakura, what happen at your date with Syaoran?" I said curiously   
"Well…" Sakura told me everything and I mean everything  
"He kissed you?" I shouted  
Sakura nodded  
I shriek into happiness  
"Tomoyo, do you like somebody?" Sakura said changing the subject  
"Well…no" I said  
I really don't have a crush. We talked a bit, and then Sakura went home. I decide to go to the park as I went there I saw the same man smoking. I began walk toward, but he didn't run away. I guess he doesn't see me. I saw who it was and I gasp  
  
Eriol's POV  
Oh no…someone saw me. I looked who it was and it was Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend. I dropped my cigarette and ran to where I live  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
I was about to say 'Wait' but he was out of sight. I can tell he's going to his house. I'll ask him tomorrow at school   
  
*Tomorrow*  
Reader's POV  
Eriol was awake by his mother whipping him. He shut his eyes tightly trying hard not to cry. He went to school and saw Tomoyo there. He was usually the first person there. He knows Tomoyo would say 'Your reputation is ruined' or something like that   
But Tomoyo said something different  
"Eriol?"   
"Yes?" With his eyes close  
Tomoyo looked down  
"I won't tell"   
Eriol open his eyes and said   
"W-what?"   
"Eriol, not everybody is perfect, but I won't tell"   
Eriol didn't say anything but nodded   
There was an awkward silence   
"Are you auditioning?" said Tomoyo breaking the silence  
"Yes, I'm audition for the abusive boy how about you?" said Eriol  
  
"I'm auditioning for a small part like the girl's best friend and help the play by creating costumes," said Tomoyo   
Eriol stared at her  
"W-what?" Tomoyo stuttered,  
"When you said 'not everybody is perfect' do you also mean you?" said Eriol   
Tomoyo nodded  
"Daidouji (Spelling?) You don't care about yourself or your reputation, but I do. You're great in everything how cannot you be perfect?" asked Eriol  
  
"I…I guess I never thought of that but I know there are something that makes me imperfect" said Tomoyo   
Eriol sighed as the bell rang  
They all took the seats while the students were there  
"Ok, the audition starts now," said Tsuki  
"Tomoyo, which part are you going for?" whisper Sakura  
Tomoyo smiled  
"I'll help the play by making costumes and I think I would try out for the girl's best friend" said Tomoyo   
  
"Tomoyo why not the lead part?" said Sakura  
"I'll let somebody else get the lead part," said Tomoyo   
When they were talking, Eriol was listening   
Eriol sighed once more  
'Tomoyo you really are unselfish' thought Eriol   
(At the audition)  
"Let's start with you Sakura to be Madison and Syaoran to be Eli," said Tsuki  
"You are really stubborn Eli moon!" shouted Sakura  
"You don't know how I feel Madison, I feel pain, hurt, and anger. You never felt like that!" shouted Syaoran  
  
"You're wrong! I feel the same as you are," said Sakura softly  
"How can you feel the same?" Syaoran said  
"Because I love you, I feel for you!" shouted Sakura  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo watch the scene with no emotion on their face  
Tsuki clap his hand  
"Good job, let's try the next pair, Eriol and Kiko" said Tsuki  
[Kiko  
Description: Brown hair,  
Dark blue eyes, always wear girl clothes   
Occupation: Trying to get Eriol and be the most popular girl  
Boyfriend: none (Soon she will get a boyfriend)  
Talent: Acting]   
"Eli you're not always perfect, nobody is" said Kiko   
'Once Eriol and I get the part, he'll fall for me' thought Kiko  
"But as you said, nobody is perfect. Why do I feel that you are?" said Eriol. Eriol's eyes widen  
'This is the conversation Tomoyo and I had a while ago' thought Eriol   
  
"I'm not perfect Eli," said Kiko holding his hand  
Eriol felt a chill in his back  
"But Madison, you don't care for yourself only others. Even enemies, why couldn't you call yourself perfect?" said Eriol   
'Our conversation' thought Tomoyo watching the scene  
  
"That's great guys!" said Tsuki   
"Next Tomoyo will play Madison's best friend, Sapphire," said Tsuki (In the English version of CCS, I don't like name of Sakura, so I change it to Sapphire)  
  
"Tsuki is it ok if Sakura come, not Kiko?" said Tomoyo  
Tsuki nodded  
"Madison, you have to help Eli, he's in pain," said Tomoyo with emotion  
"Sapphire, he's too stubborn. He doesn't care about himself," said Sakura  
"You're the only one who can help him. You love him and so does he," said Tomoyo looking down on the ground  
'Tomoyo is great at acting, why didn't she go after the lead part?' thought Tsuki  
Tsuki smiled   
"That's enough results are tomorrow," said Tsuki   
  
*After school*  
"Sakura I'll meet you later" said Tomoyo. Sakura and her friends nodded  
Tomoyo went to find Eriol and she saw him on the back of the building pulling out another cigarette   
Tomoyo ran as fast as she can to hit his hand throwing the cigarette out  
"What the hell?" Eriol said   
"No more" said Tomoyo coldly  
Eriol growled  
"You never said that you'll help me, you said that you'll never tell anybody" said Eriol glaring at her  
  
"But I will help you, you're smoking for a reason," said Tomoyo softly  
"I am not!" Eriol lied  
"You're lying, Eriol you're hiding something and I will found out" said Tomoyo coldly walking away  
*End transmission*  
Me: That's the first part of the chapter, the next chapter will be up soon 


	2. I can't believe this is happinning!

Me: Second chapter  
  
*Chapter two*  
  
Eriol's POV  
  
How dare she boss me around? I glared at her as she walks away; I clutch my pack of cigarettes tightly, but loosen when I sighed. I went home early than I expected. As I open the door I heard giggling that sounds awfully and I mean awfully like mom. I growled, she been dating men. The reason I don't like her dating was because some of the men are really nice and mom is not. I ran to my room as fast as I can and I saw my sister there   
  
"Eriol you're home early"   
  
"I feel tired"  
  
"It's six o'clock"  
  
"I don't care"  
  
I close my eyes and I had the weirdest dream ever  
  
Eriol's dream  
  
"Eriol are you ready?" said Syaoran  
  
"Huh?" I said confusingly   
  
"Well hurry up"   
  
Syaoran disappear  
  
I looked around. It looks like a wedding   
  
'Who am I marring?' I thought  
  
Someone in a wedding gown was walking towards me  
  
I look who it is   
  
My eyes widen, it couldn't be, and it'll never be!  
  
End dream  
  
It couldn't be 'her' I wish the dream didn't come true   
  
I woke up very early, six am. I wrote a note before going to school.  
  
When I go to school I saw Tomoyo again but she was rehearsing from the role of Madison   
  
"Eli why are you doing this? You go to stop!" said Tomoyo with tears on her eyes   
  
'She's good' I thought   
  
She wipes the tears  
  
"I love you! Even if you don't love me back I want you to be okay. Everyday I see you being fake making me hurt. Please stop doing this," said Tomoyo softly while the tears falling down  
  
Reader's POV  
  
Eriol clapped his hand  
  
Tomoyo gasp   
  
"How long were you there?"   
  
"To see that you were great," said Eriol softly  
  
Tomoyo let her head down   
  
"I wanted to try for Madison but it's already too late"  
  
"Nothing is ever too late"  
  
"Not even love?"  
  
Eriol stared at Tomoyo   
  
Eriol shook his head  
  
"Not even love"  
  
Eriol hold Tomoyo tightly while Tomoyo closing her eyes trying hard not to cry  
  
'Eriol what do I feel toward you?' thought Tomoyo   
  
'This warm feeling, why do I feel I have to protect you?' thought Eriol   
  
"Tomoyo, why didn't you take the role part?" said Eriol   
  
Tomoyo shook her head breaking the hug  
  
"As I love to take the role part but I can't, I want to help somebody, I don't want to be"   
  
"Unselfish" Eriol finish for her  
  
"Yes"   
  
"You have to be selfish sometimes"  
  
Tomoyo shook her head  
  
"I'm not like that"   
  
"But Tomoyo…"  
  
The bell rang and the kids took their seats  
  
"Here are the role parts," said Tsuki putting up the paper  
  
  
  
Daisuke…Eli's father  
  
Eriol…Eli Moon  
  
Sakura…Sapphire Avalon   
  
Syaoran…Linh Shoran (Eli's best friend)  
  
Kiko…Eli's mother   
  
Tomoyo…costume designer and….  
  
"Madison Taylor!" said Sakura  
  
"What? But I'm a better actor than she is Tsuki-sensei" said a whining Kiko  
  
"I'm sorry Kiko, but Tomoyo deserve it even though she didn't try out for the part," said Tsuki  
  
"That's okay Tsuki-sensei Kiko can have the part," said Tomoyo   
  
"Please sensei?" said Kiko   
  
"I'm sorry Tomoyo, Kiko but Tomoyo you're having this part and that's that," said Tsuki strictly   
  
"Fine" said Kiko and Tomoyo (Kiko isn't a bad person just annoying. Think of meilin the first time you met her)  
  
(After school)  
  
"See you Tomoyo," said Sakura walking away  
  
Tomoyo wave goodbye  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
I search for Eriol again. He said that he would practice the play at my house. There I spot him again, this time he wasn't smoking. He was drinking. I caught him just before he collapse. Good thing mom is in Hong Kong. Why does he have to be heavy?   
  
Eriol's POV  
  
Huh? Where am I? Oh yea I been drinking, but where am I? Erg…I looked around, I'm guessing its Tomoyo house. How do I know? There are pictures of her everywhere duh…man you reader are dumb (*glare at Eriol* Dude, don't say that to my reviewers or I pair you up with Kiko. Eriol: I give :( not fair)   
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
Guess Eriol woke up. I walk toward him, sitting next to him  
  
"Hey" Eriol said  
  
"Feeling better?" I said  
  
"I am"   
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
Eriol stood quiet  
  
"Eriol please tell me" I hold his hand  
  
"I can't…."   
  
"Please" I pleaded. I wanted to help Eriol   
  
Eriol sighed. (Eriol been sighing a lot lately)  
  
"Tomoyo, I cannot tell please understand that,"  
  
"Fine Eriol but I will figure it out"  
  
"Tomoyo?"  
  
"Yea?"   
  
"Shouldn't we start on the play?"  
  
"Yea we should"  
  
Eriol: Madison…will you promise not to tell anybody about my secret?  
  
Tomoyo: I promise but you have to do something about it  
  
Eriol: How can I? If I tell somebody mom would just kill me  
  
Tomoyo: *Getter angrier* Eli Moon, you have to tell somebody. Why not the police?  
  
Eriol: The reason I shouldn't tell because mom has many friends. She can kill me  
  
Tomoyo: The police can stop them  
  
Eriol: Madison it's none of your business, just let me take care of my problem  
  
"Okay, let's skip to where Madison and Eli have a fight but then Madison says that she love him" said Eriol   
  
"Okay"  
  
Tomoyo: You're really stubborn Eli Moon  
  
Eriol: You don't know how I feel Madison, I feel pain, hurt, and anger. You never felt like that! (Remember that? Go back to the first chapter)  
  
Tomoyo: You're wrong! I feel the same as you are  
  
Eriol: How can you feel the same?  
  
Tomoyo: Because I love you, I feel for you  
  
Eriol: You're not allow to love me  
  
Tomoyo: Love is something I cannot control Eli   
  
Eriol: But…I love you too. *Closing his eyes* But I'm not allow to love  
  
Tomoyo: Eli, you have to look at me. Look at my eyes *Eriol open his eyes*, what do you see?  
  
Eriol: Loneliness, longing  
  
Tomoyo: That'll change *Leaning toward to Eriol*  
  
Eriol's doing the same  
  
They closer and closer than…  
  
Their lips met  
  
Then Eriol and I pulled away. I didn't look at him.   
  
"Tomoyo?" said a stuttering Eriol   
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I'm sorry" Eriol said with his head down  
  
"Don't be, I enjoyed it"  
  
"So do you like me?"  
  
"As a friend, let's pretend that the kiss was never real"   
  
"Ok…"  
  
'I really wish we don't pretend the kiss wasn't real' I thought   
  
Eriol's POV  
  
"I guess I'll see you later" I said  
  
"Yeah"   
  
I went home as I was waving goodbye to Tomoyo  
  
I open the door and see my mom angrily   
  
"Eriol, where have you been?" said Mitzu  
  
"I been…" I couldn't answer straight. When I look in somebody eyes I cannot lie to him or her  
  
"You were in somebody's house haven't you?" said Mitzu   
  
I looked away  
  
"No I didn't" I got slap by mom. It hurt so much when she hit me  
  
"Do not lie"   
  
I stood quiet then my mom hold on my neck, making me choking  
  
"You have to answer me, you been with somebody's house. You told him or her about this didn't you?" said Mitzu   
  
"No mom, I didn't, I swear," I said  
  
"Fine" said Mitzu letting go of my neck  
  
"You better not tell anybody about this, otherwise something will happen"  
  
I know that something will happen. I get many bruise from mom, but I hide it  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
Eriol forgot his backpack. I came to his house but I saw a lady choking him. I want to go inside the house but I can see that Eriol doesn't want me to. I'll bring him his backpack tomorrow as I ran off to my house   
  
*Tomorrow*  
  
Reader's POV  
  
"Hey Tomoyo," said Eriol smiling weakly   
  
Tomoyo didn't answer  
  
"What's wrong?" said Eriol worryingly  
  
'Is it about the kiss?' thought Eriol   
  
The bell rang as they took their seats  
  
"Ok let's start with the first scene, when they first met" said Tsuki  
  
"Yes Tsuki-sensei" said the kids  
  
(It's kinda hard but pretend they are six and seven year old)  
  
Eriol: *Bumping into somebody* Oh, I'm sorry  
  
Tomoyo: That's ok um…  
  
Eriol: My name is Eli Moon, how about you?  
  
Tomoyo: Madison Taylor   
  
Eriol: Nice to meet you, I have a feeling we'll be best of friends   
  
"Great guys, now let's try when Madison found out Eli's secret" said Tsuki  
  
(Change into sixteen and fifteen)  
  
Tomoyo: *Walking to the park (fake)* Eli? You're smoking?  
  
Eriol: Please do not tell anybody  
  
Tomoyo: Why? Because it'll ruin your reputation?  
  
Eriol: *Looking shock* Uh…   
  
Tomoyo: You changed Eli *running away*  
  
"Great job, now let's do the singing part," said Tsuki  
  
"Singing? I didn't see the singing part," said Tomoyo  
  
"It's with the color yellow," said Tsuki  
  
"But…we don't know how to sing," said Tomoyo  
  
"It's easy, once the music play, you'll know it right away" said Tsuki  
  
Tomoyo smiled weakly  
  
"Oh…ok"   
  
Tomoyo/with some singers:(She punches you)   
  
Hurt your feeling  
  
(What are you going to do?)  
  
Don't cha know what happening?   
  
She's abusing you!  
  
Chorus: Don't cha you know she's abusing you?  
  
Hurting you, slapping you, making you look like a fool  
  
It's like suicide (suicide)   
  
She hates you, she wants you to die   
  
(Abusing)  
  
She's abusing you  
  
Hurting you, slapping you, making you look like a fool  
  
Eriol: She hates me I know that for sure  
  
Hurting me, kicking me, like before  
  
It was funny a bit, now it ain't no more  
  
Love hurts I know that for sure  
  
Chorus: Don't cha you know she's abusing you?  
  
Hurting you, slapping you, making you look like a fool  
  
It's like suicide (suicide)   
  
Why do you love her? She's hate you, she wants you to die  
  
She's killing ya don't cha you know tha?   
  
She'll never love ya (She's hurting you)   
  
She'll hurt ya (Hating too)   
  
Eriol: Who says? Who cares?   
  
Don't know what to do  
  
Some people say it ain't fair   
  
Some people say she hate you  
  
Guess what they're true!  
  
Some singer: She's abusing you, hating too. Hurting, feeling pain, cries like the rain   
  
She's abusing you, hating too. Hurting, feeling pain, cries like the rain  
  
[5x fades] (A/N: BTW (by the way) I create this song)  
  
"Wow that was great guys," said Tsuki   
  
"It was tough," said a couple of kids  
  
"That's enough for today kids," said Tsuki   
  
After that they went home  
  
"Tomoyo wait," said Kiko   
  
"What is it Kiko?"   
  
"Well I know about you and Eriol"  
  
"What? We are not together"  
  
Kiko smirk  
  
"Come on, don't deny it"  
  
"Wait why are you talking me about this? You like Eriol and even if we are together which we are not, why would you say this?"  
  
"Well, I learn that Eriol would never like me, and plus I have a boyfriend too"  
  
"Really? Who?"   
  
"Daisuke Moyotami," said Kiko blushing slightly   
  
"He finally asks you out?"  
  
"Yea…hey! What about you and Eriol?"  
  
"We're just friends"  
  
"Yea right Tomoyo, everybody knows that you guys kiss" After that Kiko went away  
  
*Tomoyo's POV*  
  
I was in shock. How can everybody know that we kiss? I don't think any one else was there. I had to clear my head. Why was the lady hurting Eriol? How did everybody know that we kiss? And why doesn't he tell me? I saw Eriol talking with Daisuke, I wait after they were done  
  
*Eriol's POV*  
  
"Yo Eriol!" shouted Daisuke  
  
[Daisuke  
  
Description: light Brown hair,  
  
Dark emerald eyes, wear preppy clothes   
  
Occupation: To ask Kiko out  
  
Girlfriend: Kiko (Duh!)   
  
Talent: Acting]  
  
"Sup?" said Eriol   
  
"I finally ask Kiko out"   
  
"Cool Dai, is that you want to tell me?"   
  
"No, also, it was really cool that you guys kiss"  
  
"What? Who?"  
  
"You and that Daidouji, everyone knows about it. Well see ya later man" after that Daisuke walked away  
  
'How? How can everyone know about the kiss?' I thought  
  
"Hey are you ok?" said a familiar voice  
  
"Yea I'm fine Tomoyo, just wondering," I said  
  
"About what?" said Tomoyo  
  
"That everyone knows that we kissed" I said  
  
"It's a mystery" said Tomoyo   
  
Reader's POV  
  
"Eriol?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You left your backpack at my house" said Tomoyo giving Eriol his backpack  
  
"Oh, arigato," said Eriol   
  
"Eriol, who was she?"   
  
"Who was who?"  
  
"I went to your house to give you back your backpack but I saw a woman choking you"  
  
"….."  
  
"Eriol please tell me"  
  
"It's no one"  
  
"Eriol, I care for you tell me"   
  
"I'm sorry Tomoyo, I cannot tell you"  
  
"But…"  
  
"I'm sorry I can't tell you" said Eriol walking away  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
Eriol, I will find out. No matter what, I will know. I walked to my room in my home. I close my eyes  
  
Tomoyo's dream  
  
"Come on Tomo" said a boy about seven year old  
  
"Nani?" I said. I looked at myself, this was I when I was six  
  
"Tomo come on, I have a surprise" said the boy. I followed him and I saw an amazing site. I look back at the boy  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Tomoyo don't kid around"   
  
"But I don't know you"  
  
The boy looked at the site  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
He looked as he was about to cry  
  
"iie I'm sorry"  
  
The boy's tear fell. He looked back at me   
  
I looked at his emerald eyes. It showed lonely and scared  
  
"My name is…"  
  
End of Tomoyo's dream  
  
I woke up. No! I wanted to know his name. He looked familiar, was he? Iie it couldn't be. If it was he would've told me. I went back to sleep  
  
Eriol's home  
  
Eriol's dream  
  
I saw two kids, one girl, and one boy. They were playing around. I could see the girl figure but not the boy  
  
"Come on Tomo"  
  
Tomo? It couldn't be Tomoyo. The boy turn around, I froze. It was me…  
  
"Tomo come on I have a surprise"  
  
The girl followed him and I followed them   
  
There I saw a beautiful site  
  
I listen to their conversation   
  
"This is beautiful Eriol"  
  
"I know Tomo"  
  
I looked at the girl  
  
'Who are you?'   
  
"Eriol what do you mean who am I?"  
  
What? She can't hear me talk but she can hear my thoughts?  
  
"I'm your best friend Eriol"   
  
'But I don't know your name'  
  
"My name? My name is…"  
  
End dream   
  
No! I wanted to know, who are you? Why are you in my dream?   
  
I went to school so I don't get whip from mom  
  
Surprisingly I saw Tomoyo again early  
  
"Tomoyo what are you doing here?"   
  
"I couldn't sleep and I saw it was seven so I went to school"   
  
"Same for me" It was part true   
  
The bell rang  
  
"Okay class, we are performing this play a week from today so lets work hard," said Tsuki-sensei   
  
"Chikushoo" whispered Eriol (It means oh fuck)   
  
'A week from today? That's too early' thought Eriol (It's friday right now)  
  
"So let's get started from the top," said Tsuki-sensei   
  
(Skip it I'm not going to tell the story yet)   
  
After school   
  
Eriol went back of the school building and started to smoke. Then he heard someone coming. He destroyed the cigarette quickly  
  
"Hey Eriol," said a couple of kids waved  
  
Eriol smiled and wave back  
  
"Pathetic"   
  
Eriol looked at the one had said that  
  
"Tomoyo…What are you doing here?"   
  
"Looking for you"   
  
"For what?"   
  
"The play duh! We have to practice, come on"   
  
Tomoyo and Eriol went to Tomoyo's house  
  
Eriol layed back on the couch taking out a ciggarate but put back when he saw Tomoyo's face glaring at him  
  
"You can't smoke on here"  
  
"Hmph!"   
  
"Come on we have to practice"  
  
(Skip it)  
  
Saturday  
  
Eriol was sneeking out of his house but was caught by...Nakuru  
  
"Eriol, you know we can't get out" said Nakuru  
  
"I want to get out of here other than stuck then this shit"  
  
"Stop copying mom and I want to get out too!" whined Nakuru  
  
Eriol fell anime-style  
  
Nakuru and Eriol were finally out  
  
"Nakuru I'm going to the skate park, where are you going so that I don't have to worry?"  
  
"Just at the mall"  
  
Eriol nodded  
  
Where Nakuru is at  
  
Nakuru's POV  
  
I was shopping for new clothes I had enough money to buy some but suddenly I bump into someone. I didn't mean to be mean but I shouted at him  
  
"Watch were you're going!"   
  
"Sorry, I didn't see" said a deep voice  
  
I looked up to see his face. He was...kinda cute. Before he could get away I said  
  
"What's your name?"   
  
"Touya, how about yours?"   
  
"Um...my name is Nakuru Hiiragizawa, it's nice to meet you,"   
  
"Nakuru? I think I seen you around school," Touya said  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup, you're the girl the hangs around with Yukito"   
  
My cheeks grew hot. I had a crush of Yuki since we had been friends. It's funny when we met, I ask him to pass me the papers and he said   
  
Why? I was angry at that comment and call him a lazy jerk. (BTW this was at school)  
  
"Want to watch a movie?" Was he asking me out?  
  
"Sure" Ah! I like Yukito not him! Why did you say yes?  
  
"It's a mark for we being friends"  
  
I smiled. He seems a nice guy to be good friends with  
  
Touya's POV  
  
I was looking to buy the perfect present for Otou-san. I suddenly bump into a girl, she shouted at me  
  
"Sorry, I didn't see"   
  
She was looking at my face. She was pretty cute but I think I met her somewhere  
  
"What's your name?" she said suddenly  
  
"Touya, How about yours?"  
  
"My name is Nakuru Hiiragizawa, it's nice to meet you,"  
  
Oh yeah she's the girl that always hang around with Yukito during school  
  
"Nakuru? I think I seen you around school," I said  
  
"Really?" she questioned  
  
"Yup you're the girl that hangs around with Yukito,"  
  
She blushed hard. I became...jealous? No way! I just met her  
  
Without thinking I said  
  
"Want to watch a movie?" Did I just say that? She must think I'm asking her out  
  
"Sure"   
  
I quickly said   
  
"It's a mark for we being friends"  
  
That was close  
  
She smiled...she might be a good friend (Sure...)  
  
Where Eriol's at  
  
Eriol's POV  
  
"Hey Eriol, I didn't know you skate?" said a kid  
  
"I'm just watching around" I said  
  
"Oh...ok," said the kid  
  
I scanned the whole place, this is what they like to do. Why can't I do my own things? Why did Dad had to die? I sighed   
  
"Hey Eriol..." said a voice  
  
"Hey...Tomoyo,"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Just worried"  
  
"About what?"  
  
I made up an excuse  
  
"About the play"  
  
"Tell me the truth"   
  
She looked me right in the eye, I really hate when people do that...  
  
"I...I told...told you already...the play,"   
  
It's really hard to lie people when they are looking at you in the eye  
  
She looked down  
  
"I just wanted to help you Eriol, but why won't you tell me?"  
  
"Stay out of this Tomoyo! It's none of your business. Why do you keep interfering with my life? It's my life!" I yelled. Everyone was looking us.  
  
I looked at her face, she had tears on her eyes trying hard not to make them fall...I can't believe I just said that  
  
"I tried to help you I really did but you just keep pushing away...I hate you Eriol Hiiragizawa!" She shouted  
  
I don't know why but my heart had felt that it was cut by a thousand knives  
  
"I'm just a burdan to you...if that's what you want then fine! I'll be out of your life!"  
  
I was just...I didn't know what I was doing...I guess what I had said was true I wanted her to get out of my life...but why aren't I happy?  
  
"Tomoyo..."  
  
"I don't want to hear it!" then she ran  
  
I ran my hand to my hair...I can't believe I lost her. It was my fault...I don't know what I do now....  
  
End  
  
Me: Intense, you gotta wait for the next chapter 


End file.
